


Lost and Found

by AkaProxyPie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaProxyPie/pseuds/AkaProxyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy hits, Natsu believes Lucy has perished. how will he react to the supposed loss of his companion? this is a really short one-shot, and I apologies if its a little fast paced, this is my first time. Lots of Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Natsu walked back to where his Guild members stood after defeating the Fairy Tail guild's latest adversary, a wide toothy smile covering his face.  
"How was that! we showed that sucker who's boss!"  
Natsu turned towards Gray with a gloating smirk "Still think you could take me Ice Princess!?"  
Gray didn't react to Natsu's remark, and turned away from the pink haired dragonslayer.  
"Fine then, see if I care, no need for your icy reception" he said, laughing at his pun. Looking around he called out for his partner with a gleeful smile.  
"Hey Luce" what did ya think of that? pretty neat huh?" confused at not receiving an answer Natsu called out her name again.  
"LUCE,WHAT'S YOUR GAME,C'MON THIS ISN'T FUNNY" he cried his voice getting higher as he grew more panicked.  
"Quiet Natsu!" Erza said, her voice cracking as she did so.  
Now he knew something was up. since when did the fearsome Erza Scarlett show much emotion over something that wasn't another ruined slice of strawberry cake or her darling Jellal?  
"Where's Lucy!" he yelled, his face transforming from child-like joy, to that of great fear.  
Makarov turned to the young Dragonslayer and with a jump Natsu realised that the elderly guild master was crying, tears straming down his wrinkled face.  
He raised his hand shakily,something glinting from the crinkled surface of his palm.  
Lucy's celestial spirit keys.  
"No...not lucy...it can't be" Natsu cried as he sank to his knees in despair.  
Even Juvia,who had always viewed Lucy as a love rival for Gray's adoration,was crying In her own way,her body repeatedly turning to water then back again.  
Natsu abruptly leapt to his feet,his fury evident, and seized the nearest guild member by the neck.  
"WHO DID THIS? WHO KILLED LUCY!" he yelled, crying out as Laxus and Erza plled him away from the terrified guild member,fighting against their attempts to restrain him,until his voice was hoarse and all he could do was softly bang againt Laxus' legs quietly sobbing to himself.  
"Why lucy? I need you? you can't go yet" he whispered, his voice exhausted from his shouting.  
"Can't go where yet?" a soft familiar voice said,prompting the guild members to turn and gasp in shock as the girl they had thought was dead only minutes ago moved towards them,being supported by her celestial spirit Leo,who had materialised with his own magic to save her life.  
"LUCE" Natsu shouted and leapt over to her side lifting her out of Leo's arms and holding her tight against his chest.  
"Hey flame-breath,did you miss me?" she said quietly in his ear.  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again y'hear" he whispered back resting his forehead on hers.  
"Natsu I-" Lucy took a deep breath,whatever she was going to say was obviously going to be important  
"I l-" "You looooove him" interrupted Happy an evil smile on his face as he thought of winding lucy up again.  
"Yes. yes I do love him Happy" she smiled as she watched the litte blue cat's jaw drop in shock.  
Natsu laughed and with a large grin he kissed Lucy full on and she hungrily kssed him back, the two of them silently making a promise to never be apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So,apologies if you were expecting something good/angsty (don't they mean the same?) this is my first ever fan fic , so I beg forgiveness. also I get that this is real short but I'm kinda testing the waters.


End file.
